Et Alors ?
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella est envoyée par ses parents dans un centre de vacances pour personnes handicapée. Déprimée, triste et se croyant abandonnée, elle va retrouver le sourire grâce aux animateurs et aux autres pensionnaires. Ils sont en fauteuil, sourds, aveugles... Et alors ?


**Bonsoir !**

 **J'avais ce petit OS dans mes cartons, je me suis dis... pourquoi pas le partager.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Et Alors ?**

 **POV Bella**

Los Angeles... me voilà sous le soleil de la Californie pour deux mois de vacances. Dire que j'étais ravie d'être ici serait mentir. J'en voulais beaucoup à mes parents de m'avoir envoyé dans un centre de vacances pour handicapée. C'est mon père qui m'avait accompagné pour le trajet Seattle/L.A, il m'avait ensuite conduit jusqu'au centre en me essayant de trouver des arguments positif sur mon séjour ici.

Pour l'heure j'étais dans ce qui serait ma chambre pour deux mois. Mon père avait fini d'installer mes affaires et discutait avec je ne sais qui sur je ne sais quoi. Je n'étais pas intéressée, je boudai. Je préférai revivre mon année scolaire plutôt que d'être ici. J'avais l'impression qu'à cause de mon handicape, toutes mes vacances seraient obligatoirement avec des gens « comme moi ». je me sentais exclu du reste du monde.

\- **Bella ? Je vais y aller ma chérie, je dois reprendre l'avion, ta mère m'a pris un vol de nuit.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Ne nous en veux pas, ça va te plaire j'en suis certain.**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Ma chérie...**

 **\- Je souhaite que maman et toi passiez deux très bon mois de vacances sans votre boulet de fille en fauteuil !**

 **\- Isabella !**

Je lui tournai le dos, refusant de le voir. J'étais persuadée que mes parents voulait juste se débarrasser de moi. Je sentis mon père embrasser le haut de ma tête.

 **\- Je t'aime Isabella, ta mère aussi. Essaye de t'amuser ma chérie.**

Je ne répondis rien, j'étais trop blessée.

 **\- Je ne veux pas que l'on se quitte fâché ma princesse.**

 **\- Bon retour papa.**

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce après un dernier « Je t'aime ». Une fois seule j'allais sur le lit et je pleurai.

Je ne rouvris les yeux que lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me secouer doucement dans le but de me réveiller. C'était une fille, une jolie blonde, les yeux bleu, une sourire éclatant... le genre de fille très populaire dans mon lycée. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil vers le réveil sur la petite table de nuit. Il était 20h.

 **\- Bonsoir... je suis Rosalie. Une des animatrices. Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais c'est l'heure du dîner.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- On t'a montré le centre ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la cantine et on te fera visité ensuite. Tu es arrivée quand ?**

 **\- Vers 18h.**

 **\- Ok. Je te laisse te préparer et on y va ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

En prenant mon temps et en montrant une nonchalance évidente, je me rassis sur mon fauteuil. Rosalie m'attendit patiemment puis me guida jusqu'à la cantine.

 **\- Voilà nous y sommes, la table des animateurs est là bas, quand tu as fini viens nous voir pour qu'on te fasse faire un tour rapide des lieux.**

 **\- Ok. Merci.**

Elle sourit et je m'éloignai vers le buffet. Je me servis sans faire attention aux autres autour de moi et pris soins de m'installer à la table la plus en retrait et vide de la pièce. C'est uniquement à ce moment là que j'observai les lieux. Il y avait de tout, des gens en fauteuil, comme moi, d'autre avec juste des béquilles, d'autres avec un bras ou une main en moins, des aveugles, des sourd muet... un véritable musée des horreurs ! Allez, mettons tous les reclus de la société dans le même centre, ils se soutiendront entre désespérés. Je secouai la tête et grignotai dans mon assiette, je n'avais pas faim, je ne voulais pas être là... je pensai même que j'aurais préféré être tuée le jour de mon accident que d'être paralysée. Pourquoi je vivais si c'était pour vivre comme ça ?

Après mon très léger repas j'allais, comme Rosalie me l'avait demandé, à la table des animateurs. Et comme la situation n'était pas encore assez déprimante, il fallait que j'y trouve Edward Cullen, LE garçon populaire de mon lycée à Seattle. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Quand il me vit, ses yeux se firent surpris mais il ne dit rien. On se connaît ou pas ? De toute façon, nous n'avions jamais rien partagé d'autre qu'une table en cours de littérature. Ce crétin à deux neurones avait prit Pâris de « Roméo et Juliette » pour Paris Hilton et selon lui, les deux amants avait vécu à Volterra et non à Vérone. Une catastrophe.

Rosalie me reconnue et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Ah Bella c'est ça ?**

 **\- Ouais. J'ai fini, j'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je voulais juste prévenir. Merci**

 **\- Non, attend... on va te raccompagner. Je te présente Emmett, Sam, Tanya, Mike, Angela et Edward. Si tu as besoin d'un truc, ils sont là pour t'aider.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Edward tu raccompagnes Bella s'il te plaît ? Chambre 1901. Ton secteur.**

Rosalie lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « T'as pas le choix ». Résigné, il se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. Je saluais les autres avant de le suivre. Une fois seuls dans le couloir, Edward se tourna brusquement vers moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Et toi ? Que fais-tu chez les invalides ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais pas à Tanya, la blonde que tu veux te faire, que tu es censé avoir une copine à Seattle... tu sais... Irina.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Quand je suis arrivée à votre table tes yeux étaient plongées dans son décolleté.**

 **\- Ah.**

Oui, ah. Je suis loin d'être bête. Je fis un demi sourire avant de reprendre ma route. Il me suivit en silence jusqu'à ma chambre.

 **\- Voilà. Tu y es. Je suis responsable de ce couloir, ma chambre et au bout.**

 **\- Cool.**

 **\- Demain le levé et à 8h, il y a une réunion à 9h. Emmett va parler du séjour bref.**

 **\- Super les vacances ! Levé à 8h ! Je vais adorer mes deux mois ici... bon bonne nuit.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Il ouvrit ma porte et me laissa là toute seule. J'entrais dans la chambre, aller prendre une douche et me mit au lit. C'était l'enfer ici ! Je mit longtemps à m'endormir, j'en voulais à la terre entière, et en plus il fallait que je sois ici avec Edward Cullen. Hey Dieu ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ?

Le lendemain matin je me levai à 8h comme Edward l'avait demandé. Je fis ma toilette, m'habillai et allai dans la salle du petit déjeuner. J'y trouvais quelques... pensionnaires. Je ne fis attention à personne. Je me servis et allai manger à une table en retrait. J'avais presque fini de manger quand Edward arriva au coté de Tanya... OK il est rapide !

Il était 9h10 quand Emmett demanda le silence, tout le monde était là, nous devions être une trentaine. Quand Emmett obtenue le silence, il se mit à nous expliquer qu'il était heureux de nous accueillir ici, que toute l'équipe était à notre disposition, que nous allions pouvoir nous inscrire au divers activités proposées, renouvelables chaque semaines. Si rien ne nous intéressait, nous pouvions ne rien faire. Je vais faire ça !

Il nous parla aussi des règles, pas de levé après 10h, repas entre 12h et 13h30 et dîner entre 19h et 20h30. Couché pas plus tard que 23h. Nous avions accès à tout le centre, téléphone et ordinateur autorisé, heureusement ! Il termina son discours en nous remerciant et en nous demandant de ne pas hésiter si nous avions des questions. Durant tout le discours d'Emmett, Rosalie avait traduit ce qu'il disait en langue des signe. C'était une chouette organisation.

Le brouhaha reprit, quelques-uns allaient déjà s'inscrire aux activités. Moi j'allai ranger mon plateau repas et repartie en direction de ma chambre ou je passai le reste de ma matinée ou à déprimer. A midi je sortis dans le but d'aller grignoter quelque choses. J'étais tranquillement attablée quand une petite brune et un grand arrivèrent vers moi. Il était sourd et elle en fauteuil comme moi.

 **\- Salut, on peut venir là ? Il n'y a plus table ailleurs.**

 **\- Ouais, moi j'ai fini de toute façon.**

 **\- Je m'appelle Alice et lui c'est Jasper, mon copain. Et toi ?**

 **\- Bella. Je vous laisse bon appétit.**

 **\- Oh tu peux rester. On fera connaissance ! C'est ton premier été ici ? Jazz et moi c'est la deuxième fois. On c'est rencontré ici d'ailleurs. Depuis on est ensemble. Qui l'aurait crus hein ? Bref. Tu verras c'est cool et l'ambiance est chouette. Emmett Rose et Edward sont sympa, les autres sont nouveaux.**

 **\- Edward était là l'année dernière ?**

Là elle m'intéressait !

 **\- Oui, c'est le frère d'Emmett. Qui lui est marié à Rosalie. Edward donne toujours un coup de main pendant l'été. Il te plaît ? C'est vrai qu'il est canon ! Aie !**

Son copain venait de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Il avait du lire sur ses lèvres. Je souris et poursuivis.

 **\- Non, mais je le connais, on vient du même endroit, du même lycée...**

 **\- Ah ! Et alors ?**

 **\- C'est pas mon ami, c'est un crétin trop riche pour se soucier des autres.**

 **\- Ont doit pas parler du même Edward...**

 **\- Double face. Bref, à plus tard peut-être, je dois y aller.**

 **\- Ok. À plus tard.**

Jasper me fit un signe de la main et je les quittai pour retourner dans ma chambre. J'allai à ma fenêtre, je pouvais voir la mer. J'adorais aller me baigner, mettre les pieds dans le sable chaud, le sentir crisser sous mes pas, courir au grès des vagues pour les éviter, comme les enfants, plonger dans les vagues... Jamais je ne pourrais refaire ça... Je pleurais, ma vie était vraiment fichu.

 **\- Bella ?**

Après avoir frappé, Edward entra dans ma chambre sans avoir attendu ma réponse. Rapidement je m'essuyais les joues mais ne me tournais pas vers lui.

 **\- Euh, on a vu que tu n'étais inscrite nul part. Faut le faire maintenant, les activités commence demain.**

 **\- Je veux rien faire.**

 **\- Tu pleures ?**

 **\- Non. Mes yeux sont juste pas habitué à tant de soleil !**

 **\- Tu veux parler ?**

 **\- Laisse moi. On se connaît pas.**

 **\- Et alors ? Je suis là pour aider, qu'on se connaisse ou pas ? Tu préfères voir Emmett ou Rose ?**

 **\- J'ai pas besoin d'un psy. Vas t-en.**

 **\- Ou quoi ? Tu me vire à coup de pied au cul ? Vas-y j'attends de voir !**

Même si mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, même si mes joues étaient encore humide de mes larmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui avec un regard assassin. Il me défia, ses yeux était noir, il ne lâcherait pas. Agacée, je détournai le regard la première, je voulais juste qu'il me laisse.

 **\- Ok Bella, on va juste remettre les choses dans l'ordre. T'es pas contente d'être là, ok j'ai pigé. Pour je ne sais quelle raison tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'ai compris depuis plusieurs mois. Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, à par copier sur toi en littérature. Je pense pas que tu en aies vraiment après moi, je pense que tu en veux à la terre entière.**

 **\- Tu es psy maintenant ?**

 **\- Je suis ici comme animateur, c'est ma 3eme années. Ici je suis responsable de toi et des autres. Tu me dois un minimum de respect Bella. Moi je te respecte, je ne te juge pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait si ?**

J'allai répliquer mais il avait raison. Jamais il ne s'était moqué ou regarder de travers, il avait toujours été indifférent. Qu'il ait raison m'énerva encore plus. Tout ce que j'avais à reprocher à Edward c'est qu'il était nul en littérature, très attirant et trop populaire au lycée.

 **\- Écoute Bella, on va reprendre du début. Je suis Edward Cullen, je suis animateur ici. Mon frère c'est Emmett, le directeur et fondateur du centre. Je bosse ici chaque été depuis 3 ans. Je suis diplômé pour ça et à la fin de mes études, je viendrai ici à plein temps, je m'associerai avec Emmett et Rose, sa femme. Je ne suis pas un sale type.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux travailler avec des infirmes ? Sérieusement tu nous as vu tous à la cantine ? On dirait un hôpital de rescapés et blessés de guerre !**

Il se tut un moment en me regardant avant de croiser les bras.

 **\- T'es prête à signer le traité de paix avec moi ?**

Tout en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main, je souris avant de répondre.

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- On se tolère, on crée une sorte... d'amitié. Arrête de me voir comme le Edward du lycée. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi au lycée ?**

 **\- Tu as faillie marié Juliette à Paris Hilton à Volterra.**

 **\- J'avais... fait la fête la veille. Viens, on va faire un tour. Tu as besoin de prendre l'air.**

 **\- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce dont j'ai besoin ?**

 **\- Allez... roule ! Je vais te montrer un truc.**

J'étais curieuse... alors je le suivis. Il me tint la porte et avança en silence dans le couloir jusqu'à la sortie. Dehors nous croisions Tanya qui se rua sur Edward.

 **\- Salut beau gosse ! On va se baigner ? J'ai rien à faire pendant 1h.**

 **\- Je suis occupé moi. T'as qu'à aller voir si tout le monde est bien inscrit aux activités. Sauf Isabella Swan, je m'en occupe. Donne tout à Emmett après. Merci.**

Clairement Tanya bouda, mais je ne fis aucune remarque, je continuais à suivre Edward. Plus ça allait, plus nous nous éloignâmes du centre pour arriver dans un espèce de petit bois ou se trouvait une petite clairière.

 **\- C'est beau ici.**

 **\- Oui, j'aime bien venir là. C'est hors limite du centre normalement.**

 **\- Je ne dirais rien.**

 **\- On sera tranquille, personne ne viendra.**

 **\- Tu vas me violer ?**

Il explosa de rire et m'aida à avancer dans l'herbe. Toujours avec son aide, je descendis de mon fauteuil pour m'asseoir par terre.

 **\- Voilà Bella, on fait un pacte. Tout ce qui se dit ici, reste ici ok ?**

 **\- Même pas là bas au centre ?**

 **\- Juste ici.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **\- Je te connais... on est au lycée ensemble, je t'ai vu avant et après... Je sais pas pourquoi on est pas ami mais j'ai rien contre toi, tu as toujours était assez sympa... sauf depuis...**

 **\- Mes jambes.**

 **\- Ouais. Alors ? J'attends le verdict.**

 **\- OK. Ici et nul par ailleurs. Commence. Pourquoi tu aides la secte des handicapées ?**

Tranquillement il s'assit en tailleurs face à moi et parla.

 **\- Il y a dix ans ans mon frère a eu un accident de moto. Il avait bu et il a perdu le contrôle. Résultat ils ont dut l'amputer de la jambe droite... enfin jusqu'au genoux. Il y a eut la déprime, l'acceptation, la rééducation et maintenant l'envie d'aider les autres. Il a rencontré Rosalie qui à un frère sourd, elle connaît la langue des signes. Ensembles, ils ont décidé de créer ce centre. Moi, j'ai vu comment était mon frère, je connais le frère de Rosalie, j'ai vu d'autres personnes dans leurs cas... même pire. J'ai vu comment les choses n'étaient pas adaptées alors... moi aussi j'ai envie d'aider du mieux possible.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Pour Emmett.**

 **\- Il a dépassé ça. Ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre... et même de faire de la moto. Ma mère frôle la crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il monte dessus.**

Il eut un sourire, perdu dans un souvenir qu'il était le seul à partager. Il finit par soupirer et me regarder avec sérieux.

 **\- Il s'est passé quoi pour toi ?**

Je ne voulais pas répondre, ce souvenir était encore douloureux mais je lui devais d'être honnête avec lui, après tout il m'avait dit la vérité pour lui.

- **Après une fête... Tu sais celle de Charlotte Ryann ?**

 **\- Ouais, j'y suis pas aller parce que... je sais plus d'ailleurs. Continue.**

 **\- Je suis partie à 4h30 du matin, à pied, j'habite pas loin. Sauf qu'un type a grillé un feu alors que je traverser. Et voilà...**

 **\- Tu as eu de la chance dans un sens. Tu aurais pu mourir... ou devenir un légume.**

 **\- Je pense que j'aurais préférer mourir.**

Edward sembla choqué et secoua la tête.

- **Tu ne peux pas dire ça...**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Edward ! Ok ton frère et tout mais... c'est pas toi qui est privé de tes jambes... Emmett marche ! Je voulais... je voulais... partir en sport étude après le lycée. J'adorais la course ! J'étais la meilleure.**..

Je pleurais de nouveau. Tout mes rêves étaient réduis à néant à cause de cet accident. Je m'étais rêvée championne olympique, grande athlète... dorénavant j'étais clouée sur quatre roues. Edward ne me prit pas dans ses bras, il saisit seulement ma main, que je serrais et continuai de parler entre deux sanglots.

 **\- Tout le monde me regarde... avec... de la pitié, de la curiosité... comme une bête de foire ! Le pire c'est... mes parents. Je vois dans leur yeux la peine et la tristesse... et là... en m'envoyant ici... J'ai le sentiment qu'ils... se débarrassent de moi. Que je suis... un poids pour eux...**

 **\- Ils veulent t'aider Bella. J'en suis sûr... mais peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas comment bien s'y prendre. Je pense que tu te montes la tête.**

 **\- Pourquoi ils m'abandonnent ici alors ?**

 **\- Peut-être qu'ils ont pensé qu'en étant avec d'autres personnes... dans ton cas, ça te ferai voir que vivre n'est pas impossible. Vous êtes autonomes dans le centre. Vous ne vivez pas comme des assistés.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'être ranger dans une case où tout m'est impossible justement.**

 **\- Non Bella. Tien, tu voudrais quoi là maintenant ?**

Je haussais les épaules et secouais la tête tout en reniflant.

 **\- Aller Bella. Dis moi. On est à L.A. Loin de Seattle... Hollywood boulevard ? Beverly hills ? Les maisons des stars ?**

 **\- La plage... je voudrais me baigner et aller sur le sable.**

 **\- Ok. Je te promet que dans la semaine, ou ce week end, on ira à la plage. Je vais organiser ça. Ah attend, je reviens...**

Son portable s'était mis à sonner, je l'entendis saluer son frère avant qu'il ne s'éloigne quelques minutes avant de revenir vers moi.

 **\- Emmett veux que je fasse un truc pour lui. Tu es prête à rentrer ?**

 **\- J'ai pas trop le choix.**

 **\- On peut attendre quelque minutes tu sais.**

 **\- Non ça va. Mais je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?**

 **\- Oui. Je repasserais pour les activités.**

 **\- Laisse moi la liste, je vais regarder ça.**

 **\- Ok.**

Il me remit dans mon fauteuil et nous retournâmes au centre puis dans ma chambre. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, Edward me laissa et je regardai la liste des activité proposé dans la semaine. En fait il y avait plein de choses chouettes... en fait, je voulais tout faire. Des sorties cinéma, des concerts, même des avant-premières de film ! Il y avait aussi le circuit touristique de la ville, visite des studios de cinéma, le walk of fame, les collines d'Hollywood... des sorties dans des musée, des expositions, des après-midi shoppings... avec enthousiasme nouveau pour moi, je mis mon nom partout où c'était possible.

Deux semaines après mon arrivée au centre, j'allais beaucoup mieux. J'avais fait plein de choses intéressantes et j'avais même des amis. Alice et Jasper étant les principaux. Je m'amusais plutôt bien, j'avais pris des cours de dessin et de guitare. Avec Edward, nous étions amis je crois, je parlais bien avec lui. De mon état, du lycée, du centre... Il passait toujours me voir le soir dans ma chambre, nous parlions de notre journée quand nous nous étions pas vu. Bien sûr, j'avais quelques petits moments de faiblesse où je pleurais de ma condition mais Edward, toujours lui, était là pour me remonter le morale.

 **\- Eh !**

Jasper venait de se manifester afin de me sortir de mes pensées et parce que c'était à mon tour de jouer à notre partie de carte.

 **\- Ah pardon Jasper.**

J'aimais bien Jasper, il avait beaucoup d'humour, très farceur, toujours souriant. C'était un beau garçon également, il fallait le dire. Il était sourd mais pas muet, il lisait impeccablement sur les lèvres si bien que nous avions quelques conversations.

- **Salut vous deux !**

C'était Edward, je lui souris tandis qu'il s'installait à côté de moi. Très poliment il salua Jasper en signant et ils partirent dans une conversation muette. J'ignorais qu'Edward savait fait ça.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu signais ! Comment tu as appris ?**

Edward regarda Jasper avec amusement avant de lui dire quelque chose que je ne pouvais comprendre, en tous cas, Jasper se marrait.

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ?**

 **\- Je connais Jasper depuis très longtemps... enfin depuis 6 ans qu'Emmett et Rose sont marié.**

 **\- Han ! Je le savais ! Je t'ai posé dix mille fois la question et tu as toujours dis non ! Menteur !**

Jasper était mort de rire et Edward avait un large sourire.

- **Bon après cette grande révélation, il est temps d'y aller Swan !**

 **\- Faire quoi ?**

 **\- Surprise. À plus Jazz !**

Jasper nous salua et je suivis Edward dehors. Normalement je n'avais rien de prévu cette après-midi. Nous étions samedi et nous étions tous libre de faire ce que nous voulions. Arrivé dehors il chaussa des rollers et mis un sac sur son dos, j'aurais pensé que nous allions à la clairière...

 **\- Edward...?**

 **\- On y va, accroche toi !**

Sur-ce il me poussa en roulant sur ses rollers jusqu'à sortir du centre. Nous prîmes ensuite une piste cyclable qui nous conduirait jusqu'à la plage. Il m'emmenait à la plage !

 **\- On va à la plage ?**

 **\- Oui ! Plus vite ?**

 **\- Donne tout ce que tu as !**

Il sourit et accéléra. L'adrénaline grandissait en moi, le vent sur mon visage, l'odeur de la mer toute proche, la vitesse... tous ça était grisant et sans raison apparente je levais les bras en l'air avant d'éclater de rire. J'étais juste heureuse. Arrivée devant la plage, Edward enleva ses rollers et bus un coup tandis que moi je regardais béate l'étendu d'eau qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. C'était magnifique.

 **\- Première impression ?**

 **\- C'est superbe Edward.**

 **\- Tu te mets sur le banc là ? Je vais aller déposer nos affaires et je reviens te chercher.**

 **\- Tu as des affaires pour moi ?**

 **\- Alice s'en est chargée.**

- **Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a insisté pour que je porte un maillot de bain ! Je vois...**

 **\- On t'a eu. Je reviens.**

 **\- J'espère...**

Il fit donc l'aller retour entre le sable et moi pour déposer mon fauteuil et son sac avant de revenir me prendre dans ses bras et aller jusqu'à la serviette. Sur le trajet je calai ma tête sur son épaule, il sentait bon, sa peau était douce, ses bras étaient ferme, il ne tremblait pas.

 **\- Merci Edward...**

Sans réfléchir j'embrassais sa joue. Pendant une seconde sa mâchoire se serra mais il tourna la tête vers moi et embrassa à son tour ma joue.

 **\- De rien.**

 **\- Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **\- Vas-y.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu sors avec Irina ? Ou même Tanya ici ? Et pourquoi tu sembles vouloir être absolument populaire ?**

 **\- Je... ne sais pas trop pour le côté populaire. Je le cherche pas et je m'en sers pas non plus. Tu trouves que j'en abuse ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, mais tu es toujours entouré de plein de monde... de fille.**

 **\- Jalouse ?**

 **\- Non. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu as besoin d'autant d'attention. Et puis, si on est pas copain avec Edward Cullen, on rate sa vie.**

 **\- Je ne cherche pas ça, je m'en fiche même.**

Il me posa sur la serviette qu'il avait préparé pour moi.

 **\- Et pour Irina ?**

 **\- Si tu avais ouvert un peu les yeux tu aurais vu que nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis au moins 4 mois. Et je ne sors pas avec Tanya et je ne veux pas sortir avec elle.**

 **\- Oh.**

 **\- Oui oh. Allez, t'es sur la plage, mets toi en maillot qu'on aille dans l'eau.**

Je souris et me déshabillai tout en regardant discrètement Edward faire la même chose. Il était absolument... wah ! On dirait un mannequin pour des sous-vêtements. J'avais envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser... je rougis à cette pensées et détournai le regard. Une fois prêt, Edward me reprit dans ses bras et avança jusqu'à l'eau.

 **\- Comment est-elle ?**

 **\- Elle est bonne, pas froide du tout.**

 **\- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je me baigne ? Je savais nager, je suppose que je peux toujours le faire mais... jamais dans la mer. En tout cas c'est magnifique ! Mais il y a beaucoup de vague, ne me lâche pas.**

 **\- Je te tiens. Prête ?**

 **\- Oui !**

Edward avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, mes pieds y étaient déjà mais je ne pouvais rien sentir. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que tout mon corps soit submergés dans l'eau je poussai un petit cri de surprise, elle n'était pas froide, un peu fraîche mais bonne. Je m'accrochai fermement au cou d'Edward et me laissai flotter dans l'eau.

Pendant un long moment je restai contre lui, à m'habituer à ces nouvelles sensations puis petit à petit je me détachai de lui jusqu'à ne le tenir que par les mains. J'étais si heureuse, je me sentai normal, comme avant.

 **\- Alors contente ?**

 **\- Merci pour tout Edward ! Je flotte, mes jambes ne sont plus juste un poids mort ! J'adore ! On met la tête sous l'eau ?**

 **\- Si tu veux, rapproche toi.**

À la force de mes bras je revins dans les siens et il enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille.

 **\- Prête ?**

Je bouchai mon nez tout en remplissant d'air mes poumons puis Edward nous plongea dans l'eau. Quand nous revînmes à la surface, j'éclatai de rire en ramenant mes cheveux en arrière. Nous allâmes ensuite au bord de l'eau où je m'installai face à la mer, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Je papotai de tout et de rien avec Edward jusqu'à demander de retourner plus loin dans la mer.

Edward me demanda de lui faire confiance, chose que je lui accordai. Avec précaution il m'allongea à la surface de l'eau, il me fit faire la planche. J'étais calme, apaisée, mes oreilles étaient dans l'eau, me plongeant dans un silence relaxant. Je fermai même les yeux, m'abandonnant à cette sensation de plénitude totale jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce que je sente de l'eau sur mon visage, les bras d'Edward ne me soutenaient plus du tout, j'ouvris les yeux en essayant de rester à la surface mais une vague m'engloutit et je sombrai. J'avais peur, l'eau salée brûla ma gorge quand je bus la tasse, je n'arrivai à remonter à la surface.

J'étais en train de manquer d'air quand on me tira par la taille pour me sortir de l'eau. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de tousser. Je tremblai de tout mon corps, je pleurai et je m'accrochai désespérément à Edward qui me serrait contre lui en murmurant qu'il me tenait et qu'il était désolé. Furtivement je vis Tanya à nos côtés.

- **Je suis désolé princesse... Tanya m'a tiré en arrière... Je te tiens maintenant. On va retourner sur le sable...**

Je hochais la tête en restant accrocher à lui, je tremblai encore. Tanya s'approcha de nous et tendit le bras vers Edward mais celui-ci lui lança un regard de tueur.

 **\- Edward je suis...**

 **\- Toi, ta gueule et me ne me touche pas ! Fous moi la paix merde ! Tu me casses les couilles à être aussi conne putain ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu es là ! Elle aurait pu se noyer ! Tu peux pas faire attention putain !**

 **\- Je voulais juste...**

 **\- J'arrête pas de te dire de me lâcher ! J'en ai ras le bol de te voir me tourner autour toute la journée !**

 **\- Mais tu me plais et je...**

 **\- Juste dégage et lâche moi !**

Edward sortit de l'eau et alla jusqu'à nos serviettes. Je n'étais pas prête à le lâcher, les muscles de mes bras étaient tétanisés. Il s'assit sur sa serviette, me gardant sur ses cuisses et il passa autour de mes épaules ma propre serviette et me frictionna le dos et les bras pour me sécher tandis que je sanglotais toujours à moitié dans son cou.

 **\- Bella je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai rien vu venir, elle m'a attrapé par derrière...**

Je me relevai enfin de le regarder. Peut-être à cause de la peur que je venais d'avoir et que je n'avais pas toute ma tête, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris il se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que je me recule choquée par mon geste. J'étais horriblement gênée.

 **\- Je suis... pardon... c'est... le contre coup... je... oh merde pardon ! Je vais... enfin on...**

 **\- Non, non, non Swan.**

Un de ses bras se glissa autour de ma taille pour me maintenir contre lui et son autre main s'empara de ma nuque et il m'embrassa. Cette fois c'était moi qui était surprise, mais je me laissai faire, je le voulais, je répondis même à son baiser et nos langues se rencontrèrent jusqu'à ce que nos souffles soient coupés.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- J'en crève d'envie depuis des jours !**

 **\- C'est pas contre le règlement ?**

 **\- Je connais bien le directeur, il ne dira rien... Tout en restant un minimum discret.**

 **\- Tu veux sortir avec une estropié ? Sérieusement ? Et à Seattle ?**

 **\- On y est pas encore, vivons au jour le jour. Et tu n'es pas une estropiée...**

Je sondais son regard, il avait l'air sincère. Oh et puis je m'en fiche. Je suis en vacance, on fait des folies,, les amours d'été en font parti !

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Ouais. ?**

 **\- Tu sais que je les sens mes fesses ? Il n'y a que mes jambes et mes pieds qui sont insensible...**

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle !**

Je ris et me serrais contre lui. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi nous restâmes à la plage, Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous, nous nous comportions comme avant, sauf que par moment il m'embrassait ou je le faisais. De retour au centre nous fûmes accueilli par Emmett.

 **\- Ah salut. Alors la plage Bella ?**

 **\- Super ! Ma première fois à la mer.**

Edward intervint en s'adressant à son frère.

- **Mise à part que Tanya à faillie la noyer ! Pourquoi tu l'as engagé cette conne ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

Edward expliqua alors ce qui c'était passé et Emmett secoua la tête avec une mine désolée.

- **Je suis navré Bella.**

 **\- Tout va bien. Mon après-midi a été vraiment géniale.**

 **\- Elle ne fera pas les deux mois.**

Edward soupira de soulagement.

- **Bonne nouvelle, bon je ramène Bella dans sa chambre. Au fait Emmett, je te préviens... Bella et moi on est ensemble...**

 **\- Ed...**

 **\- Mais je te rassure, pas la peine de me mettre la pression, on sera discret et je la mettrai pas enceinte... le sexe dans le centre c'est interdit et c'est mal... Je voulais juste te le dire ! Allez à plus frangin !**

Edward s'éloigna en me poussant sous le regard amusé de son frère.

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Cette série est nulle ! Tuer le personnage principal comme ça ? C'est du délire ! Je regarde plus je m'en fous !**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Ils avaient besoin de lui faire ça ? C'est ridicule ! La série est morte sans lui !**

 **\- Carrément !**

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et le posais sur le bureau. Alice et moi venions de regarder l'épisode d'une des nos séries favorites. Nous étions dégoûtés par la mort scandaleuse de notre personnage préféré. C'était notre dernière semaine ici au centre, les vacances se terminaient. J'étais triste, je ne voulais pas y penser, je ne voulais pas partir. J'avais des amis, j'avais fait et vu plein de chose. J'avais profité du soleil et appris que mon handicape n'était pas une fatalité.

 **\- Comment je trop dégoûtée. Je vais pas dormir de la nuit !**

 **\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont pas juste fait partir...**

J'étais sonnée, tout comme Alice. Nous sursautâmes même quand on frappa à la porte de ma chambre. C'était Edward. Entre lui et moi tout allait bien, je pense que j'étais amoureuse mais je ne le lui avais pas dit, il ne l'avait pas fait non plus. De toute façon, la semaine prochaine, c'était la rentrée, on risquait de reprendre chacun notre vie.

 **\- Vous en faite des têtes les filles ! Quelqu'un est mort !**

 **\- Oui, justement ! C'est la fin du monde ! J'en reviens pas ! Je déteste les scénaristes, c'est complètement débile !**

Edward leva un sourcil en ma direction. Je souris en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Ok... bon les filles, au lit, extinction des feux dans 5 minutes.**

 **\- La vie est nulle ! Bonne nuit Bella, à demain.**

 **\- A demain Alice.**

Edward laissa Alice passer et il me sourit.

 **\- Je reviens ma puce, je termine mon rôle de shérif.**

 **\- Fait régner l'ordre Cowboy !**

Il rit et sortit de ma chambre. Tranquillement je me mis au lit après avoir fait ma toilette. Une fois les lumières éteintes, annonçant l'heure du couché obligatoire Edward revint dans ma chambre.

- **Alors qui est mort ?**

 **\- Dans une série. C'est pas bien grave... sauf pour les fans... En fait si c'est grave. Bref.**

 **\- Ok.**

Il se fit un place dans mon lit et me serra contre son torse.

- **Edward... je ne veux pas que l'été se termine.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas non plus. C'est les meilleurs vacances de ma vie...**

 **\- Pareil. Notre bulle va exploser.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la fin...**

 **\- C'est que le début c'est ça ? Les jolies phrases toutes faite !**

 **\- Pessimiste Swan.**

Je souris et me relevai afin de cédé à la tentation de l'embrasser. Il me rendit bien évidement mon baiser. Très vite nous nous enflammâmes. Nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour, j'avoue avoir un peu freiner les ardeurs d'Edward mais je me sentais prête maintenant, j'en avais envie. Mes mains s'aventurèrent sans trop d'hésitation sur le corps de mon petit ami, mes baisers étaient plus fougueux, je pense que le message était clair.

 **\- Bella... tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Ok. Mais pas ici.**

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras avant de nous amener dans sa propre chambre. L'isolation était meilleur et le lit plus grand. Il me posa alors sur le matelas et me surplomba. Il embrassa mes lèvres, mon visage, mon cou... ses mains caressaient mon ventre, mes hanches et mes seins. Ma respiration était plus rapide, chacun de ses baisers et de ses caresses me crispait le ventre.

Un peu tremblante, j'essayai d'enlever le t-shirt d'Edward, mais j'étais stressée, excitée, pressée... Edward ne fit aucune remarque sur ma gaucherie mais il se déshabilla tout seul, puis en fit autant avec moi. Nous ne nous étions jamais vu nu et le spectacle qu'il m'offrait me plaisait énormément. Quand à lui ses yeux brillaient, il me regardait avec... fascination, admiration... Je crois que je lui plaisais aussi.

 **\- Tu es magnifique Bella. Écoute chérie, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu ressens... ou pas d'ailleurs. Je veux... que tu sois à l'aise.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Il revint vers moi en s'allongeant à mes côtés. Tournés l'un vers l'autre nous reprîmes nos baisers et nos caresses. Dès qu'Edward s'aventurait sur des zones, insensible chez moi, je me faisais un plaisir de le remettre sur la bonne voie. Quand nos corps furent stimulés à leur maximum, Edward enfila un préservatif et s'installa entre mes jambes. Doucement il les plaça autour de sa taille. Plantant son regard dans le mien, il poussa brusquement et violemment en moi.

- **Edward ! Doucement...**

Je savais que lors de la première fois ont pouvait avoir mal, mais là... brutus !

- **Désolé, j'ai pensé qu'en y allant...vite... ça serai mieux.**

 **\- Attend s'il te plaît... ne bouge plus...**

 **\- Pardon pardon...**

J'essayais de me détendre, rejetant la douleur ne me concentrant que sur le désir et l'envie que j'avais de lui. Afin de m'aider, Edward embrassait mon visage tendrement. Quand je fus un peu plus à l'aise je le lui signalai et il bougea très lentement en moi. La douleur ne disparut pas totalement, mais le coté agréable me dominait tout de même. Par ses gestes, par sa tendresse, Edward arriva à me faire oublier le côté désagréable du début.

Rapidement je pris de l'assurance, mes mains s'aventuraient sur le corps de mon petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent une place confortable sur ses fesses. Nos lèvres ne se quittèrent que rarement, le plaisir montaient petit à petit, mon ventre se crispait, je gémissai, haletai sous les assauts de plus en plus rapide d'Edward.

Finalement mon corps se tendit, je perdis pied. Une explosion de plaisir me submergea, me rendant tremblante et heureuse. Je sentis Edward être en proie de son propre orgasme alors que moi je redescendais doucement sur terre. Quand il se retira, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer et de laisser échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.

 **\- Pardon ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. C'était plutôt chouette.**

 **\- Chouette ?**

Je souris et il se leva du lit pour disparaître. Zut, j'avais peur de l'avoir vexé.

 **\- Je voulais pas te vexer... c'était très bien... je...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas vexé.**

Il réapparut en boxer et avec un gant de toilette à la main. Je fronçais les sourcils.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...**

 **\- Ma salle de bain n'est pas équipé... j'ai pas envie que tu ailles dans la tienne, alors je vais m'occuper de toi.**

Je l'observais me nettoyer les cuisses et sursautais légèrement quand il passa sur mon intimité encore sensible. Il avait l'air perdus dans ses pensées, presque un peu grognon même. J'eus soudainement peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, peut-être que mon handicape me desservait encore une fois.

- **Edward ça va ? Je suis désolée si j'ai été nulle...**

 **\- Nulle ? Non ! C'était très..chouette !**

 **\- Alors pourquoi on dirait que tu vas à l'enterrement de toute ta famille ?**

 **\- Je ne... je m'en veux t'avoir était si brusque au début... rien à voir avec ta performance ma puce.**

Je me redressais sur les coudes tout en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. D'une manière ou d'une autre j'aurais eu mal vu la taille de... ton membre. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. C'était ma première fois... il paraît que ça fait toujours un peu mal. Maintenant je suis tranquille !**

 **\- J'aurai pus... être plus délicat mais... c'était ma première fois aussi.**

 **\- Non ?! Je te crois pas !**

 **\- Je te le jure. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Irina. Je ne me sentais pas prêt.**

 **\- Mais elle disait à tout le monde que tu étais un super coup !**

 **\- Elle mentait. Enfin, elle ne le sait pas. Je ne l'ai même jamais vu nue et elle non plus ne m'a pas vu. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée comme je te touche Isabella.**

Je réprimais un frissons quand il prit en coupe l'un de mes seins et qu'il caressa de son pouce mon téton. Son regard était fixé sur son geste, le mien était fixé sur son visage. J'étais réellement surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait été vierge jusqu'ici.

 **\- Alors je trouve que nous nous en sommes bien sorti pour deux novices !**

Il sourit et je me redressais pour l'embrasser..

 **\- Qu'avez-vous en tête Swan ?**

 **\- Il nous faut de l'entraînement. Nous n'avons plus qu'une semaine de vacance !**

Il rit et nous repartîmes dans la découverte du plaisir charnelle. Le lendemain c'est la sonnerie du réveil qui me réveilla, nous réveilla puisque Edward dormait toujours à mes côtés. Il n'était que 8h. Nous étions dimanche, je pouvais donc dormir jusqu'à 10h au moins. Edward éteignit le réveille et pris son portable pour appeler sans doute son frère.

- **Ouais... B'soin de moi ?... fatigué... Ferme là... Ok.**

 **\- On peut dormir encore ?**

 **\- Toi oui, moi non. Y a des dépars qui commence aujourd'hui. Faut que j'aille aider.**

 **\- D'accord... Viens me réveiller à 10h.**

 **\- Promis.**

Il m'embrassa avant de se lever, puis je me rendormi presque aussitôt. Lors de mon second réveille, je fus tiré des bras de Morphée par la bouche audacieuse de mon petit ami. Quelle agréable façon d'être réveillée ! Remise de mon orgasme matinal Edward me ramena dans ma chambre où il me laissa me préparer pour la journée.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, le centre se vidait, je fis mes au-revoirs à mes amies mais heureusement Alice et Jasper partaient le même jour que moi, leur dire au revoir à eux, allai me déchirer le cœur. Toutes les nuits de la semaine, j'avais dormi avec Edward. Je ne savais pas du tout comment notre retour et notre vie à Seattle sera. J'avais peur de le perdre.

Quand mes parents arrivèrent pour venir me chercher, ce fut un moment confus pour moi. J'étais heureuse de les revoir, ils m'avaient manqué, mais je savais qu'il allait falloir faire mes adieux à ma vie ici. Je n'arrêtai pas de pleurer. Après avoir rassemblé toutes mes affaires, je réussis à dire au revoir à Alice et Jasper entre deux sanglots, puis je saluai l'équipe d'animateur et enfin Edward. Il revenait à Seattle dans deux jours, la veille de la rentrée. Nos au-revoirs furent pudiques, pas de baiser ou de mots doux. Il me serra juste contre lui en me disant « à très vite ». Peut-être que la présence de mes parents l'intimidait, où alors il avait déjà tourné la page. Pourtant hier il m'avait fait l'amour comme jamais encore, puis nous avions pleuré en silence tous les deux.

Le trajet du retour fut long et triste. Je discutai tout de même avec mes parents mais mon cœur était en Californie. Le temps à Seattle était gris, les vacances étaient bel et bien terminée. Tout comme mon histoire avec Edward. Rien depuis mon départ, pas le moindre signe. J'avais le cœur brisé.

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé. Tout le monde semblait être heureux de se retrouver, l'ambiance était légère, le sujet principal était « Alors tes vacances ? » moi je m'isolai, je ne parlai à personne et quand de loin je voyais Edward entouré de toute sa cour je l'évitai. Je souffrais.

Il était midi. La première matinée s'était bien passé. J'avais un bon emploi de temps, des profs sympa et plutôt bon. Après avoir fait le queue pour obtenir un plateau repas, j'allai m'installer à une table en retrait et toute seule. J'avais l'impression de revivre mes premiers jours au centre. Perdue dans mes souvenir je ne vis pas Edward arriver et s'installer à côté de moi.

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Salut...**

Je ne le regardai pas, je restai concentré sur mon assiette. Je ne voulais pas craquer en plein milieux de la cantine.

 **\- Bella je suis désolé mais...**

 **\- Je sais... c'était inévitable. Je m'y attendai en fait. Mais je comprends. C'est bien aussi... ça n'aura pas duré longtemps... je n'ai pas eu le temps de tomber véritablement amoureuse...**

 **\- Who who who ! Du calme ! De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Tu romps avec moi...**

 **\- Pas du tout !**

 **\- Alors pourquoi m'ignore depuis trois jours ?**

 **\- Tu as mon numéro ?**

Je relevai la tête en réfléchissant. Non... c'est vrai je n'avais pas le numéro d'Edward...

\- **Euh non...**

 **\- Et moi j'ai pas le tien. J'ai bien regardé dans ton dossier au centre, mais il n'y avait que le téléphone de ton père. J'ai pas osé appeler.**

Quelle conne ! Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu m'appeler ! Au centre, à aucun moment nous n'avions eu besoin de joindre l'autre et nous n'avions pas du tout pensé à échanger nos portables le jour de mon départ.

- **Ouais Swan... on s'y est prit comme des manches sur ce coup là.**

 **\- Je déprime depuis trois jours...**

 **\- Je suis désolé ma puce.**

 **\- On a été nul.**

J'attrapai mon portable et avec un certain amusement et un évident soulagement, j'enregistrai le numéro d'Edward avant de lui envoyer un message pour qu'il ait le mien.

 **\- Alors t'es pas amoureuse de moi ?**

 **\- Euh... en fait si... je suis très amoureuse en réalité.**

 **\- Je suis content de l'apprendre... Je suis fou amoureux de toi moi aussi. Je t'aime.**

Wah. De triste et déprimée, je passais à la fille la plus heureuse sur terre. Il m'aimait !

 **\- Je t'aime et je veux qu'on continu de sortir ensemble. Tu veux bien ?**

 **\- Oh Edward oui ! Oui ! Et je t'aime aussi ! Seigneur j'ai eu si peur !**

 **\- C'était un mal entendu. Approche...**

Il tira mon fauteuil vers lui et il m'embrassa. Folle de bonheur je répondis à son baiser jusqu'à me sentir gênée des regards que je sentais sur notre couple plutôt insolite.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tout le monde nous regarde...**

Edward regarda rapidement autour de nous avant de sourire et de relever mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Ouais... et alors ?**

Je souris à mon tour avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il avait raison. Et alors ?

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Qu'en dites vous ?**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
